011214-Beau-Nullar
08:14 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 20:14 -- 08:15 CA: Ok I don't know how to put this in anyway with still a shred of sense, so I'll put it bluntly... 08:15 CA: why the fuck did you give my girlfriend porn of me and her... 08:15 CA: I mean sure, make what you want... 08:15 AG: HMMMM, oh ehehehe I thought it would help 08:15 CA: Hm?... 08:15 AG: well actually, no, I really didn't 08:16 CA: In what way would it help anything?... 08:16 AG: but I figured she wouldn't be quite as embarrassed about innocuous comments if she saw what was really involved more than sleeping next to someone! 08:16 AG: well 08:16 AG: to be fair I did a LOT of guesswork, I'm not really sure how humans work 08:16 AG: or what lady anatomy looks like 08:17 AG: it's a veritable work of art though seriously did you read it 08:17 AG: one of my best 08:17 CA: I'd rather not correct the accuracy of your porn... 08:17 AG: man it's not even porn it's like 08:17 AG: ~*erotica*~ 08:17 CA: Although I will admit... 08:18 CA: It is a well made story, if a bit erm... mature... 08:18 AG: it's cool I made you guys older 08:18 AG: and sexier 08:18 AG: and anyway yeah 08:18 AG: I guess I probably feel a LITTLE bit bad for sending it to her but 08:18 AG: to be quite honest it's kinda nice to have one normal laugh about a normal prank 08:18 AG: that doesn't have to do with death or dismemberment or killing imps or magic powers or 08:18 AG: .... sigh 08:19 CA: I... know what you mean... 08:19 AG: besides maybe it'll give her some good ideas ehehehe 08:19 CA: erk... 08:19 AG: admittedly I don't know you two all that well but it seemed pretty in character! 08:19 AG: you'd TOTES be the top 08:19 CA: ... 08:19 AG: wait how old are you guys even 08:19 AG: I don't even know how human ages work but sami looks pretty young 08:19 CA: 13... 08:20 AG: maybe you should wait a sweep before experimenting 08:20 AG: 13 SWEEPS,! 08:20 AG: damn 08:20 CA: so in troll years I think it'd be... 08:20 CA: 6 or 7 sweeps... 08:20 AG: oh well 08:20 AG: I'm 7 sweeps 08:21 AG: I don't really know what the conversion is but if you're six sweeps this might be slightly inappropriate material 08:21 AG: then again we're the only people alive so we're the closest thing to adults there is amirite 08:21 CA: You're the one who gave it to her!... 08:21 AG: EHEHE 08:21 AG: DID EHS EKIL TI,,,,, 08:21 AG: I thought it was remarkably well crafted 08:22 AG: it would be easier if I'd seen you more than two seconds at a party though, I didn't really know how to describe you 08:22 CA: She was mostly babbling and screaming that she wasn't a perv... 08:22 AG: ehehehe she's silly. 08:23 AG: I was trying to show her she wasn't a perv but she went the opposite way with it 08:23 AG: she's probably just embarrassed you caught her reading it [||<<<> 08:23 CA: She probably thought that I thought she was looking at porn... 08:23 AG: well you might want to reassure her then 08:23 AG: bring some human sopoforics with you ehehehehe 08:24 AG: HAVE THE CONVERSATION OUTSIDE EHEHE 08:24 AG: BRING A PICNIC BLANKET THIS TIME THO 08:24 CA: ERK... 08:25 CA: Nullar you are getting rather close to me beating your ass in... 08:25 AG: ehehehe you will have to find me first, I am very very stealthy 08:25 AG: my stealth is a +3 even 08:26 CA: I will simply track the scent of genetic material and hand lotion... 08:26 CA: Plus my whole aspect is about finding shit... 08:27 AG: pfft first of all you don't know what genetic material smells like (hopefully geeze) 08:27 CA: Like seriously, a light player here... 08:27 AG: second of all geeze 08:27 AG: I don't really like jerk it to my stories if that's what you're implying 08:27 AG: besides yours was super tame 08:27 AG: I just think you guys are 08:27 AG: 'human adorbs' 08:28 CA: Look I'm sorry, it's just sort of a shocking thing to find on your girlfriends computer... 08:28 AG: hehehe yeah I can understand that 08:28 AG: take a picture of her face 08:28 AG: and send it to me 08:28 AG: it must be SPECTACULAR 08:29 AG: EHEHEHE MAN 08:29 AG: I feel more like myself than I have in weeks and weeks 08:29 AG: basically since this game started )||> 08:29 AG: ugh 08:29 CA: http://i.imgur.com/CuqVNzB.jpg here this sums it up... 08:29 AG: everything's really gone to shit hasn't it beau 08:29 CA: Yeah, it really has... 08:30 AG: EHEHEHE nice gif. I'd ask where his horns are but. humans. 08:30 AG: sigh. well, I'd apologize if I thought an apology was in order but I think it was harmless fun to be honest 08:30 CA: Look I understand, just... 08:30 AG: you can reassure her that I haven't fondled my shameglobes thinking about you two licking each other's nooks though if that helps 08:31 AG: I think that probably wouldn't help at all though 08:31 CA: tone it down a bit in the future... 08:31 AG: ehehehehe okay so softrotica. no naughty bits on scene. got it. P||> 08:31 CA: Sami's a bit more... 08:31 CA: sensitive to this than most... 08:31 AG: she's more sensitive to most things than most 08:32 AG: which, no offense, you need to start working on 08:32 AG: she'll die before all of this is over if she doesn't toughen up and get a little more selfish 08:32 CA: I was planning on it... 08:32 AG: and, well, I don't want to see her die 08:32 CA: But you probably set me back 7 years... 08:32 AG: I'm trying to work on something similar with avel but 08:32 AG: avel actually hugged me the other day can you believe that 08:33 CA: um I don't know if that's a troll thing but... 08:33 CA: That's a thing human's do... 08:33 AG: 'scary troll that joked about feeding me pieces of doir's body for dinner, totes deserves a hug!' 08:33 CA: wait wut... 08:33 AG: ehehehe yeah I scared the shit out of her when libby brought her to me 08:33 CA: I bet it would... 08:34 CA: she had no warning... 08:34 CA: remember when Sami thought you were a cosplay?... 08:34 AG: ehehehe yeah 08:34 CA: It's just, a bit of a shock to meet an alien species with no forewarning... 08:35 AG: I can imagine. at least we were told ya'll were aliens 08:35 CA: Like when I spoke to you the first time I thought you were just an internet jerk... 08:36 CA: And that's why I spoke the way I did to you that time... 08:36 AG: ehehe it's all good 08:36 AG: bygones and bygones and whatnot 08:36 AG: I am kind of a jerk though (|| 08:37 CA: Hey, I made you freak the fuck out, You made my girlfriend freak the fuck out, we're even... 08:38 AG: ehehehe that's one way of looking at it I guess! 08:38 AG: well I should probably let you go shooshpap sami or whatever you paleflushed human perverts do 08:38 AG: if you ever want a sequel let me know ehehe 08:39 CA: Ok and I'll let you go do whatever you sexually frustrated trolls do... 08:39 CA: Talk to ya later... 08:39 AG: ehehehe bye human beau 08:39 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 20:39 --